something's happen all thanks to Hal
by No name 120
Summary: Saint Walker wants to tell Razer something really important. And Hal dose something nice for them both.


**Declamation: I do not own G.L:A.S**

Saint walkers pro

We have been walking for hours and hours we haven't seen a single sign of that alien criminal we where suppose to get and deliver to the Guardians if it hadn't been for razer's stunt back there but I gotta admit that was really intense when he got mad at the criminal and he got pushed into me an we both fell. I kinda like it...

WHAT"S wrong with me I can't stop thinking about him it feels wrong yet I can't stop myself I'm so confused yet I'm not. I...I...I know this feeling but it can't be. NO I won't except it never.

_'Stop denying your feeling for him.'_

No. I will not admit that I love him never in all my life.

_'Than why did you even come with him on this dangerous mission. Just admit it all ready you love him.'_

N..No I DON'T love him I came along well...

_'I knew it you love him more than anything don't cha Saint Walker.'_

No I don't I came because...because...I..

_'Stop lying to yourself and admit it already because... oh no _

What do you mean oh on.

_'Look ahead of you NOW'_

Stop being crypt and tell me what you mean...ow

_'You really should have listen to me you know"_

Shut up

Normal pro

"Ow'' Saint Walker exclaimed rubbing the side of his head he just hit against a tree branch.

Razer turned to see Saint walker rubbing his head. He was a little concern for him because he has been extremely distracted ever since the incident early in the day when he and Saint Walker almost kissed. He blushes at that thought because he has had a crush on him ever since Aya turned him down for another person or robot or whatever it was she said to him after that he started to develop feeling for him after he comforted him in his time of need and it only grew farther until he realised he fell in love. It was a big shock to him to realised he fell head over heels in love with him .That explained a few things on his part because he started to want to spend more time with him and became much nicer to him. Razer walks over to him and examinees his head to make sure it wasn't cracked or broken.

"What are you doing brother." Saint Walker asked a bit surprised at Razer's action. Razer didn't answer right away because he was still checking his head for any damage.

" Making sure you didn't 'cause any damage to your head Saint.'' Razer said with a light laugh on his part.

''Thank you brother for your con...Saint.'' Saint Walker exclaimed a little surprised by the nickname Razer just gave him.

''Your welcome Saint you don't mind if I call you that do you.'' Razer said in a teasing tone "Because you call me brother so I should give you a nickname to don't cha think Saint.''

''I don't mind brother but I need to talk to you okay.'' Saint Walker exclaimed a little bit of nervousness in his tone .Razer stopped what he was doing and said:

''Fire away Saint."

_'Its now or never Saint walker' _He told himself "Razer I...I love you brother" He said the last part in a quiet whisper but Razer heard the words he longed to hear so long.

"Could you repeat that Saint." Razer asked making sure he heard right.

"I said I love you brother." Saint walker said turning to run but was stopped by Razer grabbing on to his wrist. He turned to see Razer giving him a loving smile and said:

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that Saint." He said with that loving smile of his. He pulled Saint Walker in a loving embrace and whispered "I love you to."

He was shocked but settled down and returned the embrace. But unknown to them was a figure smile his name is Hal Jordan.

"Don't see that everyday." he exclaimed happily at the couple. "But than again that kid sure has a way with people especially with this guy. but..."

He took a camera "Kilowog will never believe this" and took a picture and ran but was seen by the couple. Razer and Saint Walker looked at him then started to hunt him down until they found him and they did and found out was the one who was the criminal. He pretended to be the outlaw just to get them together they both thanked him and than Razer beat him like crazy and made a lot of threats to him if he told anyone which he did and had to go to hospital for a month with all the injuries he injured.


End file.
